Glee Drabble
by TeamSparkles
Summary: Hello this is going to be glee Drabbles. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Glee fic  
Theatricality  
When Kurt was going to get beat up instead of Finn being there it was Mercades

Somehow when the glee kids got there Mercades and Kurt were sitting on the backs of the uncoiunsoius jocks filing there nails and gossiping.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation of purple piano  
This is after Blain blows up the piano  
Blain POV  
"I'm TOTALY pro-piano!" Finn stared at me and said "That's not a thing." I looked towards my boyfriend exasparated "Come on Kurt that's a thing!" Kurt put his hand on my shoulder and lightly shook his head "No it isn't Blain, just sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

Artie's after party  
When Blain and Kurt and Finn and Racheal don't show up people get suspiuos.

"Maybe they took my advice." everyone stopped talking. They were all trying to figure out why the leads in the show didnt show up to the after party. "What do you mean advice" snapped Santana. "Well, neither of them had had sexual experience and I thought they should have some." Artie shrugged. Everyone awkwardly turned away sand tried not to think about the last 5 minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Puck are at Hudson-Hummel Household and see a sleeping Kurt and Blaine. Shirtless. On the couch. Hickeys dotting there chest and neck. Kurt big spoon. Blaine little spoon.

"Don't be alarmed by the disco ball"  
"What?"  
Artie and

I wrote the whole thing and then my computer crashed damm you! So I had to re write it.

Third person POV  
"Finn get in here!" Puck said, he was standing in the doorway to the living room. Kurt and Blaine were sleeping on the couch, Kurt spooning Blaine's smaller body. They were also shirtless. "What do you want Puck I was-eww. We sit on that couch." Finn could just imagine his step-brother and his boyfriend making out on the couch. There shirts being discarded. When you looked carefully you could see Blaine's red underwear peeking out from his unbuttoned pants. Finn didn't know how much his guess on what happened was correct.

"Blaine, yes!" Kurt moaned. He rolled over so he was looming over Blaine in a protecting way. Blaine was getting impatient so he leaned up to capture Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. "Is it okay if I take your shirt of?" Blaine always asked Kurt before he did anything, even though they had done this already many times. They hadn't done more than this. "Yes Blaine, but only if your shirt goes." Blaine nodded and quickly made work of Kurt's (multi-layered) shirt while Kurt reciprocated. After his shirt was of Blaine could feel Kurt's soft lips on his chest. Then he did something they had never done before. Kurt was unbuttoning Blaine's red Capri jeans. "Kuuuurt, wait" Kurt's flushed face popped up to look at Blaine. Blaine was roughly griping the couch and Kurt's slim arm. "I'm sorry Blaine I should have- it was to mu- I just got caught u-" Kurt said in one breath. Blaine smiled a small smile and said "that sure burned calories." Kurt smiled back and slid behind Blaine. "Goodnight love." Kurt said before closing his eyes.

"You know there actually really cute together." Puck said, Finn nodded and grabbed a blanket. After lightly tossing it on them he said "I love you bro."

A/N fin


	5. Chapter 5

After Pavarotti  
A/N set after the KISS. SLIGHT spoiler for 3:05

"Why is that T-Rex eating the Jew?"  
Kurt Hummel

Third person POV  
"Uhh we should probably practice," Blaine said unsteadily. Feeling daring Kurt let out a breathy laugh and responded "I thought we were." Blaine leans forward hungrily and captures Kurt's lips in a hungry kiss. Kurt pulls Blaine closer by tugging on the lapels of Blaine's blazer. As the kiss gets more heated, the couples shift over to one of the couches in the commons room. The previous craft forgotten. Somehow Kurt ended up half laying on Blaine with his blazer discarded and his tie loosened. Blaine's lips were wandering to Kurt's neck, when Kurt heard a familiar voice call out "GET SOME HUMMEL!" Blaine stiffened and Kurt groaned. He looked up in time to see Puck sit in his abounded chair. And behind him was Santana who put in "Wanky" and behind her was... The whole glee club. Mercedes was grinning, Rachel was looking at Finn, who in turn was looking kind of green. The rest of the glee club members had similar looks of 'finally!' Plastered on there face. The new couple hadn't moved, Kurt just rested his forehead on Blaine's. After a second Kurt got of the coach and helped Blaine up. "So guys, whatya doing here!?" And that everybody promptly exploded with laughter.

A/N so guys am I a good writer at 3:27... AM. Review and tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

During "big brother" dinner between Anderbros  
"So have you and Kurt had sex?" Blaine spit out what he was drinking and stares at Cooper. Cooper is just casually eating a stale breadstick. "Uhh what?"  
"I said have you and Ku-"  
"I heard you!"  
"So have you?" Blaine blushes and stares at his plate. "YOU DID!" Cooper started jumping around the restruant. When he came back to the table Blaine asks "are you done?" Cooper thinks for a minute than shakes his head "one more question. Who, you know topped?" Blaine groaned but said "Kurt did. Now please shut up."

Later that night Cooper was stationed outside Blaine's door listening to Blaine talk talk to Kurt on his phone. Blaine was laughing. Cooper decided Kurt was good for his little brother.


End file.
